Susano-oh's Daughter
by liriele starfire
Summary: What if Serena was Susano-oh's daughter? And what if she were charged to protect both Kusanagi and Momiji? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Susano-oh's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or Sailormoon.I sure wish I did though, oh well; this is my first fic, so be gentle with the reviews.

"Daughter…I have need of you."

Princess Serenity knew that she'd been summoned; She quickly stood up and left the rose garden, her silver hair billowing in the wind and silver eyes glittering with determination.When Serenity finally arrived at the place were the voice originated, she was greeted by a green haired man.

"Daughter, I need your help."

"What kind of help father?"

"Japan requires the services of Sailor Cosmos again."

Serenity's eyes widened in shock, "Father does that mean that **He** has escaped from his prison?"

"Yes, Your Uncle has escaped and is intent on killing the Kushinada and Kusanagi.You are their only hope.Will you go at my behest?"

"Yes father, I'll leave at once."And with that Serenity disappeared in a flash of silver light

Another figure came out of the shadows. "Lord Susano-oh, do you think that she will succeed?"

"She has to, if she doesn't then the world will be destroyed."

"Does she know of the powers that you gave her when she accepted this charge?"

"No. But she will find out soon."

Momiji had been taking a stroll through Shinjuku Park when she heard a noise.

"Is…is anyone there?"

There was no response.Suddenly a fog appeared.

"Wow, this is weird." Momiji thought.

While she was thinking this a large monster bearing a mitama jumped out of the bush and began to suck the life force out of her.

"KUSANAGI! Help me! Someone help me!"

When Kusanagi didn't show Momiji began to lose hope.Then the air was charged with a silver energy and a lone figure appeared out of the fog.

"Out of the past and into a new era, I am Sailor Cosmos!"

The girl immediately began to hammer the monster down.Allowing Momiji to free herself and run for cover.While Cosmos and the Aragami battled Momiji studied her strange rescuer.The girl had long silver hair that was done up in two heart shaped buns on her head.She wore a white and silver body suit that had long silver ribbons and a short mini skirt done in silver.She had knee length boots that had golden eight pointed stars on them and a matching chocker.The most interesting things about the girl were that her eyes were silver and that she had an eight-pointed star surrounding an upturned silver crescent moon on her forehead.By the time Momiji had finished observing she saw that Cosmos had summoned a glaive.

"Cosmic Moon Destruction!" screams Cosmos

The glaive gives off energy in the form of stars and finishes off the enemy.

"Lady Kushinada, shouldn't you be with Kusanagi?"

"Um…yea, but usually that jerk is here to protect me."

"Hmmm…we shall have to locate your erstwhile protector then."

"Why did you rescue me?" Momiji asks.

"I have a mission to protect you and Kusanagi from the new danger.That is all that I'm allowed to say." Suddenly, Momiji heard her name being screamed by Kusanagi.

"Kusanagi! Where were you? I was almost killed! I would've died if it hadn't been for Sailor Cosmos!"

"Well princess, if you must know, I was fighting my own battle with aragami a block away!Now who's this sailor cosmos person?"

"She's right there!"But were they looked was nothing but a few silver sparkles.

"Well we'd better tell the TAC about this."

Kunikida and the rest of the TAC had been finishing paperwork when Momiji and Kusanagi entered.The two looked pretty beat up.

"Momiji! What happened to you!" everyone but Kusanagi asks.

"I had a run in with some Aragami, and it might have been fatal if Sailor Cosmos hadn't shown up." Momiji then recapped the entire story.

"I think that we'd better do some investigating on this Sailor Cosmos…She could be an enemy in disguise.Oh and everyone, we have a new TAC member! Say hello to Ms. Serena Moon.She comes from the Hokkaido Investigations Agency."

"What, the HIA!" screams Kome, "That's only the best of the best in the Military! You lose it and they find it and the perpetrator within forty-eight hours, tops!"

After Kome's outburst, there can be heard a soft pattering of high heels on tile.The door slowly opens to a girl who looked to be about Momiji's age (18) wearing a conservative dress suit with dress pants to go with it.The girl had sky blue eyes and honey blonde hair that was done up in a single ponytail in the back.

"Thank you for the admirable introduction." She said, her blue eyes glistening with suppressed laughter.

"I heard that you had some Aragami problems and that you wanted some help in the matters."

"Well yes we do!"

"Well then fill me in on the details."

When Serena had been briefed on what had happened, she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmmm…Sailor Cosmos…I've heard that name before…But where?" She immediately grabbed her portfolio and went digging through her history and mythology books."Aha! I found it!It says that when the world is in it's greatest need, there will come one of the Cosmos to bring light to the darkness that shrouds the earth! Oh, yeah, and the history book tells about how in ancient times a warrior by the name of Cosmos defeated a great evil up in the Mt. Fuji area around 1900AD."

"Wow! They weren't kidding when they said that the HIA could find anything within that amount of time!" exclaims Yoshiki.

Ryoko stares and then says, "I think we're going to get along just fine!"

The others also nod in agreement with the exception of Sakura.

-She's hiding something; her aura is not that of a human's! -

"So were do you come from Serena?" asks Sakura.

"I was born in Hokkaido and stayed there up until now. Oh, and one more thing I forgot to tell you, just so you know that the government really cares, I'm their best agent and I will do anything in my power to help you solve this problem." She says.While she's saying this she looks everyone in the eyes and they can see the determination and down right honesty gleaming in them.

"We believe you Serena." Momiji says.

"Well, does anyone know of a good hotel that I can crash in? I…kinda left Hokkaido in a hurry to help you guys." Serena says looking sheepish.

"You can stay with me and Momiji." Mr. Kunikida says.

"Thank you sir.I'll only stay long enough to get an apartment and then I'll get out of your hair."

"No problem! Besides, Momiji needs someone to talk to…some one female that is." He quickly amended when he notices Kusanagi's stare.

"Ok well I'm going to the lab to analyze this material that I found a Shinjuku park."

"You were at the Park! When?"

"Oh, I was walking through when I heard something. I went to see what it was but by the time I arrived everything was gone, just some sort of rotting plant corpse. I'm going to deposit this into the trusting hands of Mrs. Matsudaira and then I'm going apartment shopping! See ya!"Serena quickly left feeling that she'd revealed enough to the TAC.

Serena had just found an apartment and was settling in when she suddenly felt a heat on her chest.She immediately took off her blouse and saw a glowing silver mitama."Damn it father! Why did you do this to me!"Suddenly she was seeing distorted images of the Kushinada, Kusanagi, Murakumo and Tokyo Tower.She knew that this meant trouble.She quickly left her new home and transformed into Sailor Cosmos with the intent of finding and rescuing the Kushinada.

"Hmmm…Sailor Cosmos, It's been a long time." Said a deep, masculine voice.

Serena immediately looked to were the voice originated and found a purple haired man floating in the air.

"Murakumo, What do you want?" Serena hissed.

"I've been sent to help you with your charges.Your father knew that you couldn't do this without help so here I, the perfect soul, am."


	2. Chapter 1

"Murakumo, What do you want?" Serena hissed.

"I've been sent to help you with your charges.Your father knew that you couldn't do this without help so here I, the perfect soul, am."

"Well, quit congratulating yourself Mr. Ego trip and lets go! I feel my uncle's presence nearby."By the time she said this, Murakumo had disappeared and then reappeared in the Tokyo tower area with Sailor Cosmos following closely behind.When the two reached the tower they saw a flash of golden light.

"Unnnnnhhh!!!! What is this feeling! It hurts so much!" Serena aka Sailor Cosmos hissed.

"That my dear princess is your mitama reacting to your charge's safety; our charge's safety."He quickly amended as he to hissed in pain.

"Come on! Something's not right!"She quickly teleported herself to the area where she'd last felt her charges.

"Damn! Were could they be? Oh mighty silver crystal please help me to find my charges!" Serena prayed.When she finished, the Mercury mini computer appeared in her hands.She began to frantically type and finally found that they were in a pocket dimension created by her uncle.

"How am I supposed to get in there?"

"Well princess, you could ask for some help…I know of a way into that area."

"How?" she asked, her eyes narrowing with distrust.

"Think of them and hold my hands.Our mitamas will power our teleport to them."

Serenity immediately agreed and together they closed their eyes and disappeared in a swirl of bluish silver light.

**Back with Susano-oh**

Kaede is sitting with her lord watching all of the events being played out."Lord Susano-oh, when do you think that your daughter will remember her past involvement with Murakumo?"

"I think soon, very soon.The more that they come into contact with each other the more they move towards their destiny.Her mother erased all of her memories of her past lives to try and protect her, but, that is beginning to wear off."

"That is good my lord.I look forward to seeing them reunited."

"And why is that my love?"

"If you hadn't noticed, Serenity had spent more time daydreaming and being depressed in that rose garden of hers to make even the happiest of our souls cry in anguish.She is a happy soul that is missing something…and that something is her true love…M…"

"Say nothing more.Enemy ears are listening and I do not wish any harm to befall my daughter."

"Yes my lord." And with that Kaede quickly disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Back to Murakumo and Serenity**

Serena awoke to find herself in her princess form."What's going on here? I'm not on the moon! It was destroyed five millennia ago!"Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and the next thing she knew, she was in the palace ballroom.There were people dancing from all over the silver millennium.Suddenly, a man dressed in a white tuxedo with green accents and a white mask approaches her.

"Milady, would you care for a dance?"

"I thought that you'd never ask love."She found herself replying._What am I thinking; and who is this man? _She asked herself.

The man smiled sweetly and took her in his arms and they began their waltz.When the waltz finished, the man leads her to a balcony.

"Oh Serenity, how I've missed you!When I was forced to protect Earth and not see you for three years…" he trails off into thought and stares at her.He suddenly pulls a beautiful blue rose out of his cape and gives it to his love.

"Oh! It's so beautiful! I'll use it to remember you when you're gone. And I know how you feel my love, I to have longed for your presence."

And with that the Princess and her Prince come together for an achingly sweet kiss. Suddenly are dark light fills the air and a blast of evil energy hit the couple and Serenity knew nothing more.

After the transport Murakumo felt drained, beyond reason.He looked around to see if Serenity had safely teleported but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Serenity! Where are you?"Suddenly a fog entered the room and Murakumo knew no more.

Murakumo found he was dressed in a white tux.He quickly surveyed the room and found it to be a strange, yet, beautiful ballroom.He saw many couples dancing to a soothing, yet, achingly familiar song.He then spotted Serenity.She looked fantastic.She wore a white dress with golden accents that had a bow wrapped around her waist, giving her the illusion of wings, she reminded him of an angel.He immediately walked over to her.

"Milady, would you care for a dance?"

She looked up startled,"I thought that you'd never ask love."

Murakumo quickly hid his surprise and smiled tenderly. _My love? Where did that come from?_

Murakumo then led Serenity to the dance floor and they waltzed.After the dance he led her to a balcony.He hears himself say, "Oh Serenity, how I've missed you!When I was forced to protect Earth and not see you for three years…" he trails off into thought and stares at her.He suddenly pulls a beautiful blue rose out of his cape and gives it to his love. _Ah, what a perfect move! I'm going to have to try that one when I get out of here._ His thoughts were interrupted when Serenity began speaking.

"Oh! It's so beautiful! I'll use it to remember you when you're gone. And I know how you feel my love, I to have longed for your presence."

After this Murakumo finally succumbs to his emotions and gathers Serenity into a sweet yet passion filled kiss.Suddenly he senses a dark presence and is then blasted into oblivion with his princess.Murakumo could remember nothing more afterwards.

When Serenity awoke she found herself in a room filled with smoke.

"Where am I? And who was that man in my dreams?"Suddenly, she sees a dark shadow in the corner.When she investigates, she finds that it's Momiji.

"Momiji! Are you ok?" Serenity asks while she's cutting the Kushinada loose.

"Unnn…Can anyone get me license of the Mack truck that hit me?"She asks.

"Can you stand?"Momiji nods and weakly gets to her feet.

"What happened to you?"

"We were visiting Tokyo Tower on a field trip when a strange mist came.I tried to call Kusanagi, but I found him unconscious on the floor.The next thing that I remember is hanging here.Hey! How did you get here?"

"I warped with the help of a friend of mine, but I guess this dimension threw off our landing.He's not here and I am.Lets look for a way out of here."And with that the girls began searching.

Murakumo finally came to and found that he was trapped in a small white room filled with fog.He began testing the room's dimensions when he came across a very beaten Kusanagi.

"Kusanagi!Wake up before I have to fry you awake! You imperfect soul!"He screamed to try and cover the panic that filled him at seeing the Kushinada's protector down for the count.

"H…Hey! You're supposed to be asleep! How can you be here?"

"I was given a mission by Susano-oh to help his daughter Ser…Sailor Cosmos protect you and the Kushinada and to help her defeat her uncle.If I do these things, I've been promised my memories and a reward."

"Well, If you're here to help, then lets find a way out of here!"

"I will, I just wish I knew where Cosmos was…we teleported here together."

"From what I can see, she can take care of herself…I hope she found Momiji though."

Suddenly all four heard an ominous chuckle."You will never leave this place alive! I will kill your precious Kushinada and rule this world!"

"Don't worry Momiji, I'm here to protect you and the guys are here somewhere, they'll help us!"And with that Cosmos went to sit and concentrate on her mitama.

"You have a silver mitama!" screeched Momiji.


	4. Chapter 3

"Yes, I do." Was Cosmos' calm reply."Father gave this to me to help protect you and quite possibly keep tabs on me…he really must've been worried to have given me a mitama."

"How can you be so calm? I once had a mitama and it put me through a lot of interesting and deadly experiences?" screeches Momiji."By the way, Who is your father? And who is our mutual enemy?"

Before Cosmos could respond, there was a flash of blue light and the wall explodes.

"Momiji, are you alright?"

"Yes, and guess who came through the wall it's Kusanagi and…" her voice trails off suddenly.

"Who else Momiji?"

"I…its…M…Murakumo!!!"

"Oh great, I guess that's everyone then.Well shall we teleport out of here Murak…"

Suddenly Cosmos was cut off as an aragami slashes at her back.

"Unnnnnnn!!!!! Now you've made me mad!!!!!" She screams and begins to blast the monster.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Suddenly the area where the monster was was covered in a thick fog.Cosmos then jumps into the fog and screams "Pluto Dead Scream!"This attack gives off a dark purple blast of energy that immediately incinerates the aragami.

"Well that's done let's get out of here before more come!Hey what's the matter? You guys look spooked!"

"Cosmos, where did you learn those attacks? That was incredible!" Says a excited Momiji._If she can do that every time, then we're saved._

"Hey guys…cat got your tongues? What's the matter?"

"Cosmos…your wound…it's bleeding silver!" shouted a very freaked out Kusanagi.

"Cosmos we should get these two out of here."Murakumo gently reminds her.

"Right! Ok people join your hands together and form a circle.Keep your thoughts centered on me…if you don't you could die."Cosmos states calmly, her eyes changing from brilliant silver to a determined steel grey.

"We're ready!" squeaks Momiji.

"So am I S…Cosmos." States Murakumo.

"Sailor Teleport!" She screams and suddenly, the group is surrounded in a silver light.When the group opens their eyes, they find that they are in the TAC building.

"What the hell is going on here!" Screams Kunikida.

Ryoko, Kome, and Sakura are ready to get the drop on some aragami when they see the group.

"Momiji! You're safe!" screams Yoshiki.

"Yes I am.Thanks to Sailor Cosmos and Murakumo!"

Everyone eyed to couple suspiciously.Suddenly, Cosmos begins to speak.

"Murakumo and I have been sent by Lord Susano-oh to protect the Lady Kushinada and Kusanagi.It is my duty to destroy this new evil that threatens the balance on earth…my uncle has decided to make target practice of Momiji and Kusanagi.If he destroys either or both of them, then this world is finished.And before you ask, yes I do have a silver mitama! Father gave it to me to help me know when they are in trouble.Murakumo's work the same way."

Suddenly, Cosmos' eyes turn inward and she feels something trying to enter the room.

"I must go."And with that, Cosmos disappeared in a flash of silver light.

While the TAC members were concentrating on what Cosmos had told them, Murakumo also made a strategic retreat, though when he reappeared in his apartment, he found in his pocket a blue rose.

"Momiji! Report!"

"Yes sir!Kusanagi and myself were taken to a pocket dimension and held captive by Cosmos' uncle whom she dubbed Chaos for lack of a better name.She and Murakumo teleported in and saved us, but not before Cosmos took a hit from behind by an aragami!She used unheard of powers by screaming a planet's name like, Mercury Bubbles Blast! Or Pluto Dead Scream!The one thing that surprised me the most though wasn't her huge power, sir; it was the fact that she bled silver blood!We then teleported here."

"Matsudaira! I want you to get samples of that blood on the floor and I want it examined pronto!"

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly the door opened and Serena entered."What! Did I miss something?"

"Yeah girlfriend ya sure did!" says an excited Kome, who then fills her in.

"Well, sir, while I was away I found out something of interest…Sailor Cosmos happens to be over five millennia old!And her attacks are based on our solar system's planet's power.She also has a hidden power, the Imperium Silver Crystal which is like a guide for her."

"We already know this Serena!" Ryoko cut in.

"But did you know that the myth about the moon princess coincides with Cosmos?The moon princess had a court of female soldiers that were named after their respective planets in our solar system!Somehow, Cosmos can change her attacks to whichever scout used them did!Also, did you know that Cosmos is only summoned into this world when the need is so great that all of earth's defender's powers are destroyed; All she has to do is scream three words and this world's gone!"_ I think that got their attention._

When she said this all eyes focused onto her."Well, its true! All she need say is Death Reborn Revolution…it'd take out this planet and herself with it."

"So what you're saying is that we have an infinitely powered entity focused on defeating our enemy and keeping those two safe?"

"Yes!"

"That's reassuring.Oh by the way, Serena, I need to take a blood sample from you for office records…I can't seem to find your records anywhere." 

"Oh…here they are…I always keep them in my portfolio." Serena quickly says.She puts her hand into her portfolio and reaches into her sub space pocket for the forged documents needed.

"Here you go."

"Well, you still need a physical…come down to my office around three."

"And that's an order Serena!" Kunikida states.

Serena quickly heads towards her apartment._Great, just great, now the TAC will know my secret and quite possibly try to destroy me when this is over!_Serena entered her apartment and locked the doors and closed the blinds on all her windows."Oh father, what am I to do? If they take their tests, they'll find out who and what I am!"Suddenly Serena was surrounded by blue light.

"Father?"

"Yes, it's me Serenity.Tell the TAC.And let them run tests.It will only help strengthen the bond of trust in their hearts.If anything goes wrong, I'll summon help to your side immediately."

"Thank you father!" she immediately wrapped her father into a large hug and then disappeared.

"Was that a wise choice my lord?"

"Yes, she needs to be able to show both sides of herself freely, it often hurts her when she keeps to herself as she does now."

"Oh, then I shall not question your will."

Serena looked at the clock, it was three.She sighs and goes to Matsudaira's lab to face certain doom.

"Mrs. Matsudaira?"

"Oh! Serena just the person I wanted to see!"


	5. Chapter4

_Oh My God! I can't do this!The only others who knew my identity were the scouts, my father, and maybe Murakumo!_

"Um, I haven't exactly been honest with the TAC on my backgrounds…Matsudaira, could you get everyone into the lab?"_ Time to get Murakumo's attention._After saying this, Serena concentrated on her mitama._Murakumo?What is it princess? I need you to come to the TAC lab now.Coming, my princess._

When Serena opened her eyes again the entire TAC crew was looking at her questioningly.

"Serena…What's the meaning of this impromptu meeting?"

"I have something to tell you…something that I've been allowed to tell you with permission from my father; I am Sailor Cosmos, guardian of the Universe, daughter to Susano-oh and the keeper of balance."

Just as Serena said this, Murakumo entered the room.All eyes slid off of her and onto him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" screams Sakura, Sugishita, Kome, and Ryoko in unison.

Murakumo rose to his full height and calmly stated, "She asked me to come here." His eyes glued to the now glowing Serena.All Stared at Murakumo as he stared at Serena, they all could see the loving look he bestowed upon the princess, frankly, they were surprised to see that emotion from Murakumo.Then, Serena screams three words: "Cosmic Star Power!" and is Sailor Cosmos.

"Oh my god! She was telling the truth!" exclaims a stunned Kome.

"I knew that she wasn't human!" screams a triumphant Sakura.

"Serena er…Cosmos, why did you decide to reveal yourself now?" asks Kunikida.

"Well…the whole blood test and physical would've given me away.You see, Sakura is correct in assuming that I'm not human.I am lunarian with some of my father's powers mixed into my blood.I don't bleed red blood, I bleed silver."

"By the way princess, why did you summon me?"

"I asked you to come here Murakumo, for support and as a display of trust. Father suggested that I tell them my identity but I was questioning his judgment and needed your help." She says as she gives Murakumo a sweet smile.

"Wait a minute, you said Lunarian…as in from the moon?" asks Yoshiki.

"Yes."

"But how is that possible! The moon is uninhabitable!"

"It was livable around five millennia ago, I know this for a fact because I was born on the moon and grew up there."

"FIVE MILLENIA! Just how old are you?!" everyone asks.

"Lunarians have a long lifespan…also the fact that I wield the Imperium Silver Crystal helps me."

"In what way?" ask Matsudaira.

"The crystal lengthens the lifespan of Lunarian royalty, but also gives the aforementioned royalty powers to harness and defend their planet's powers."

"So you're royalty?" asks Sugishita.

"Yes, my original title was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of Queen Serenity ruler of the Silver Millennium."

"What is that?"

"Have any of you heard of the legend of the moon goddess Selene and her love Endymon?"

"Yes, it's taught in every school as a part of our culture."

"It's so nice to be remembered…anyway, that myth is true to a point.There was a moon goddess and she did fall in love with a mortal, and the mortal loved her, only he didn't stay in eternal slumber, he went with her to the moon and helped to populate it…Selene is my great grandmother.To answer your question, during that time every planet in our solar system and some in others were inhabited and had their own royalty.Each planet had a princess who served as a part of my court and as my protectors.The silver millennium was one giant intergalactic peace treaty that kept war from occurring for close to two thousand years."

"I remember this for I to was a part of this silver millennium.I was one of Lord Susano-oh's guards and had been sent as an emissary for peace for the earth." Stated Murakumo.

Serena just stared at him in shock."I don't remember they're being an emissary of my father's at the moon kingdom!" she said.

"I arrived the night of the grand ball.I was there to sign a peace treaty with the moon and to ask for assistance on a small problem by the name of Beryl/Metallia."

"Oh my God! That was you!" Serena screams.She suddenly turns white and bends over clutching her head in agony.Murakumo quickly comes over to the princess and holds her upright until he can get her settled onto the examining table.

"My Princess! Are you all right?" he asks in panic.

"I'm okay except for the horrible headache from the inflow of new memories of the past."

"Here." Murakumo quickly pulls out his blue rose and offers this to his princess.As she smells this, both of them remember who each was and their relationship with each other.Each gasp in surprise as the clues to what happened fall into place.Serena then throws herself into Murakumo's arms whispering softly, "It's you. You're the one from my dreams!I've missed you so."

"And I you princess."

The others stare in shock."Um…guys is it just me or do they seem like they're in a trance?" asks a bewildered Momiji.Matsudaira quickly comes up to the couple with a scanner and says, "Momiji, you were right.This revelation has sent them into some sort of trancelike state to save their sanity.Oh my."

"What is it!" everyone yells in unison.

"Well…the two seem to have a kind of soul bond…or in simple layman's terms they are _soul mates_ and have just had over five thousand years of mental catching up to do."

Just as Matsudaira finished saying this, Serena and Murakumo snap out of their trance.Serena is silently crying and Murakumo just held her looking grim.

"What happened?"

"We both got a memory jumpstart…so to speak." Says a deadly calm Murakumo.

"W…We had a mind meld.I remember everything that has happened to both of us in the course of five millennia, starting with Chaos' henchman Beryl/Metallia."

"Oh…love, you'll never have to go through that again…we're ready for him this time."

"I know, but will I be fighting for the world or for vengeance?My bastard of an uncle killed off all of my closest friends and protectors and forced me to become Cosmos in 1900.You see…I was once known as Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts, Protectors of Tokyo.He has some of their star seeds…Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, Fireball, and the bearer of the golden crystal, Tuxedo Mask."

"Serenity…love, we'll face that bastard together!I too have a bone to pick with him…he killed all of my friends and family while I was off world; after I had visited you, I had intended to go after him alone and half cocked…but…we didn't exactly make it to that part, did we?"

"Sailor Moon?! As in the Cartoon, Comic, and video games!" asks Sugishita.

"Trust that maniac to remember that stuff…but, I remember that to!" says Kome.

"She once saved an ancestor of mine from death." Says Kunikida.

"What!"

"That's right…she risked her own life to save my great great great grandmother, Molly from danger."

"Oh My God! Did you just say Molly?!" screams Serena."She was my best friend before I became a sailor scout and has been ever since in my memory…So…you're one of Molly and Melvin's descendants."

Suddenly, the room darkened and Serena felt something try to enter the building.She quickly lifts her head up and screams, "Mars Fire Barrier!"She then looks exhausted and wearily decides to pass out from the usage of so much energy in so little a time.Murakumo sees this and immediately picks her up again and brings her to Matsudaira."What's wrong with her!" "She just passed out from the use of to much energy.According to my readings, she used enough power to keep this planet lit up like a Christmas tree non-stop for two years!" says a surprised Matsudaira."Anyways, Murakumo, you know were she lives, don't you? Why don't you take her home and put her to sleep."

Murakumo holds on to his love and teleports to her apartment."Oh, my love, you're trying to take on to much yet again…well, I'm going to protect you even more than before…not just for duty…but…for love."He gazes down at the silvery beauty and brushes her bangs out of her face.He then takes her to her room and lays her down on her bed.He bends down and steals a kiss from her lips and says, "Goodnight my princess…my love."He then leaves the complex.Just as he leaves the building, he senses a dark power coming towards Serena's apartment!

"Oh My God! NO! SERENITY!" he rushes back towards the apartment but is to late.On the floor is a note; It said that if he ever wanted to see his princess again, he'd have to bring Momiji and Kusanagi to Chaos.

"I'd better show this to the TAC.They might know of a way to free my beloved from this or at least help distract that imperfect soul so that I can save her myself."And with that Murakumo teleported back to the TAC.


	6. Chapter 5

Murakumo teleported himself to the TAC building and walked into Kunikida's office

Murakumo teleported himself to the TAC building and walked into Kunikida's office.

"Murakumo…To what do we owe this second visit?" asks Kunikida.

"Chaos has Serenity captive!" yells a frantic Murakumo."He has the power to change her from good to evil by taking her starseed!If we don't get to her and save her soon…our world, no our cosmos is doomed and my love will be nothing but a soulless phage." By this point all the TAC members notice that there are tears on Murakumo's face.When Murakumo realizes this, he suppresses them with his iron will and calmly states, "If that bastard harms one hair on my beloved's head, then he will regret the day he decided to mess with me."

All the TAC members shudder at the calm finality of his words and the stiff and determined look on his face.

Kunikida quickly stands up."Murakumo, you have our full support in saving cosmos…but…how can we help?"

"I have an idea.I have cosmos' disguise pen…this disguises a person to look and sound like the real thing…now all I need is someone, preferably female, to use the pen and come disguised as Momiji.While the imposter and myself confront Chaos, you will go in the back way amidst the confusion and free cosmos. We'll then defeat Chaos and save my beloved."

"Great idea!" Spouts Kome, "but, whose gonna play Momiji imposter?"While saying this, she looks at Sakura.

"What!?…You want me to play Momiji?"

"Yes!You are the same height and would do well in a battle with Chaos." States Murakumo.

"Weeeeellll…I guess I'll pretend to be sacrifice girl to help…but, you owe me one!"

And with that Murakumo teleported everyone to the pocket dimension.

Author's note: Please review or else, I might stop this story period. And thank you to those who have reviewed my first fic, I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 6

…

….Meanwhile…at Chaos Lair….

Serena suddenly comes back to consciousness.She tries to move but her body feels like a giant lead weight.She moves her eyes around to study the room.The room is enshrouded in fog and pitch black.The only visible thing is the floor and a golden light in front of her. _Were am I? Oh my god…Chaos!…I must get out of here before he tries to take my starseed!_Serena plays dead when she senses that Chaos is approaching her.

"So…Niece, you decided to come and play again? Well, this time, you will be on my side!With you in my ranks, I will be able to kill those two and maybe even Murakumo…and…perhaps get back at your father…the plant twit." Chaos says evilly.He then picks her up and places her in a room with barred windows and locked doors."Can't have our secret weapon escaping!" and with that Chaos closes the door and leaves.

Serena immediately springs up and checks the room for possible escape routes, finding none, she goes to the bed, lays down and concentrates on her mitama._Murakumo, can you hear me!_

_Beloved?!Are you all right?_

_I'm fine…just a little exhausted and truly in need of rescue…he put me in a shielded room with barred windows and doors.He intends to turn me to his side and have me kill all of you…father included._

_Love, I have a plan so just sit back and relax…we're coming to rescue you tonight…Stay safe my love._

_You also…and…if Chaos does turn me…my only weaknesses will be my silver crystal…and our love.Stay safe Murakumo and please hurry!_

Murakumo snapped out of his trance and noticed that the TAC members were staring at him in wonder."What?" he asks haughtily.

Sakura quickly answers, "Well, Mister ego trip, you just stopped talking, went into a trance and began glowing an alternating forest green and silver! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you'd been possessed, but since I am a Kusimikado faith healer, I'd say that you and your girlfriend were having a heart to heart…Welllllll am I right or what!?!"

Murakumo looks towards the faith healer with a somewhat shocked expression.He just nods yes and proceeds to tell the rest what the conversation consisted of.

"We need to make this plan work soon!" states a somewhat worried Momiji.

"I'm with Momiji…if Chaos can turn that powerful a fighter against us…" Kusanagi trails off leaving the others to fill in the blank."Well lets get this show on the road! Princess, if you 'll follow me, we can infiltrate the back entrance of the castle."

A.N. People, I need some help! Writer's block hit with a vengeance and I'm needing ideas. Please email or review me some, cause I'm running on empty in the creativity category! Anyways, If I can get some more ideas I'll finish this fic, if not, then it'll get put off for a while. Sorry but writer's block majorly sucks!Aufwiedersehen!


	8. Chapter 7

Chaos just watched as Murakumo and Momiji (Sakura in disguise) walked towards the front gate. "Oh so you decided to agree to my terms to save your little moon bunny did you? Well then here she is!" And with that Chaos immediately throws sailor cosmos to the ground.  "Serenity are you okay?"  Murakumo quickly scanned his love.  There was something wrong with this picture...Serenity's eyes held a passion for life that this copy didn't…"You double crossing bastard! Were is my love!" Screams Murakumo.  As he does this the clone gets up and changes into a woman with long black hair that's tied into a single pony tail.  She's dressed in a leather sailor suit that showed more skin than not.  "Sailor Starfighter!"

"Yes Chaos?" 

"I want you to destroy these two so that I may rule this world."

"Your will be done." And with that Starfighter began to power up to attack.

**In Chaos' Lair**

"Momiji? Do you sense Cosmos' presence yet?"

"Yes…I do!  She's being held in this room!" states an excited Momiji.  What the group didn't know was that Chaos had put Serena in a trap that only Susano-oh or one of his minions could open. The group saw Cosmos laid out on a bier of what looked like roses and tried to approach it.  The roses immediately began to attack them.

"OUCH! That hurt! How are we supposed to get past that?" asks a bewildered and very frustrated Momiji.

"I don't know…maybe Murakumo can help." States a stumped Kusanagi.

Author's Note: Okay people I need some hard core help! The writer's block demon has attacked with a vengeance and I'm in need of some serious guidance. Please email me with some help at liriele@hotmail.com or liriele@anime2010.com 

Thanks!

Liriele Starfire


	9. Chapter 8

Murakumo immediately felt something different about this fight…. Star Fighter seemed very reluctant to attack him…almost to reluctant…suddenly he screamed "Star Serious Laser!"  Murakumo dashed to the side to avoid this beam of destruction and immediately countered with a lob of pure energy. This momentarily stunned Star Fighter into submission.

**"Why are you doing this?" Screams Sakura**

**"I don't want to hurt the princess's beloved or friends but since _he_ has my starseed all that I can do is follow his orders.  Please end this now so that I may be in peace or at least destroy my wrist bands and I may be able to help you find Serena…"**

**While fighter was saying this Sakura had snuck up behind him and with the help of some of her minions had gotten fighter subdued.  "Very well then…if you would be so kind Murakumo?" Sakura trailed off.**

**Murakumo then flew gracefully over to the pair and used his blades to destroy the bands.  "Thank you now I can join Cosmos since my starseed has been freed from the prison of the wrist bands…"he immediately started to disappear…. "Follow my starseed if you wish to see Serena."  Suddenly a light crystal floated off towards a dark corridor.   The pair followed it and found a room with a barred door.**

**"This must be the place that Serena was telling me of…." He suddenly felt weakened…"Serenity!" and with that he burst through the door and saw his beloved lying on a bier of roses.**

**"Murakumo!" Kusanagi and Momiji scream.  **

**"What!? How did you two get here?"**

**"We took the back way in. Oh and we think that only you can get her off of that bier…"**

**"Me why?"**

**"The roses…." They trailed off both shivering somewhat in horror. "They tried to kill us when we approached…"**

**"I see…. Damn Chaos thought of many ways to make this difficult!"**

**Murakumo then walked towards the bier.  The roses paid heed and left him be but as he approached his love…he noticed something different about her…her energy patterns were different and lower as if chaos had been leeching power out of her for quite some time. He also saw that on one of her delicate wrists was a silver gold wrist band…."Damn you Chaos! What have you done to her?" Murakumo screamed but got no answer…he quickly gathered her into his arms and warped everyone to Susano-oh's domain.  **

**"My lord! We have an emergency!" Susano-oh and Kaede rushed forward and took Serena from him and laid her on a bed.  Kaede then began chanting a healing spell.**

**"Will my love be all right my lord?" asks a anxious Murakumo with the rest of the TAC members watching in silent fascination.**

**"Only time will tell." Susano-oh states somewhat worriedly.**


	10. Kami, We have a problem

Serena lay unconscious in one of Kaede's spare rooms.  Susano-oh quickly rose and began examining his daughter.  After a few moments, the calm, serene god of green left the room and began to swear in many long dead languages.  All talking ceased at this point for they all knew that if Susano-oh had gotten to the point of swearing Serena was in dire straits.

"She has had a total memory block and that bastard tried to rip out her starseed!" screamed the agitated god.

"Tried, my love?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, tried, the result caused her memories to disappear and her starseed to shatter while still in her body."

"What! Are you telling me that the light of my world lays dying in that bed because that bastard tried and failed to steal her starseed!"  Seethed Murakumo who was currently thinking of ways to make Chaos wish it had never been born.

"Yes. And to make matters worse, when he couldn't steal it, he tried to corrupt it thus causing her seed to shatter. And the only way to save her is to lifebond her to you, Murakumo for the time being while we search for the legendary casshin star rose which is said to heal even the most dire cases in starseeds."

"Where is this star rose?" asks Momiji, feeling slightly responsible for Serena's current condition.

"It is rumored to be found in the darkest place of the galaxy, where no light nor life exsists, otherwise known as the Galaxy Cauldron. No one other than Serena knew where it was so you shall have a difficult task in finding and obtaining it, should you wish to go lady Kushinada."

"I do wish to."

"And I as well, If only to keep Momiji from harm since it's my duty and pleasure." states Kusanagi.

"Then let the bonding and the quest begin."


	11. quests

Murakumo paced restlessly as he awaited his soul mate's entrance into the hall of binding. If one were looking, one would be very surprised and captivated by the godlike man that paced. His purple-black tresses were pulled back at his nape and he was dressed in white ceremonial robes that had a golden trim. Though the godlike visage stopped when one looked at his face.his face was showing the price that he paid for his worrying. He had large dark circles under his eyes and his pronounced features were gaunt from all that he had faced. He spun about quickly as he heard the chamber doors open and gaped. His intended though unconscious, was a small shine of radiance in the vast darkness that had been his world.she was clothed in a robe that was similar in fashion, yet vastly different for where his robe was a pristine white, hers was a cosmic silver, and where his carried golden trim, hers bore an iridescent trim that swam with every color of the rainbow. She was carried in by her father, Susano-oh and was laid on the white marble alter of binding. Murakumo immediately rushed to his beloved and held her hand in his as Susano-oh began the ritual. "Murakumo, do you promise to love, cherish, and protect her with all of your might for eternity?" asks the solemn god. "Yes, I would walk through the hells and back if only to keep her safe and happy." He responded. "Though my daughter cannot state her thoughts and vows.. she has told me in the past of her love for you and with that love I will bind the two of you for all of eternity." Susano-oh then takes both of their hands, slashes each palm, and presses them together. "With this exchange of blood the two of you will live on together, but know this whatever happens to one, if not cured in time, happens to the other so that if one should die, the other will shortly follow." And with that he took a green and silver ribbon and bound their hands yet again. While he said this, Murakumo was feeling the bond beginning to grow and prosper and noticed that Serena's eyes began to open. "What happened?" She asked. "You were hurt severely and if the Kushinada doesn't find the casshin star rose soon then you and your love will perish!" "Father how could Murakumo die if I did?" "We bound you and he together to save your life." "Ahh.no wonder I feel so complete and happy." "I'm glad that you like this bond Serenity since we are going to be together forever. I really wouldn't have wanted the woman that I hold dear to be unhappy with this binding that I did out of love." States a relieved Murakumo. "I'm fine.in fact one of the reasons I've been pining away was that I felt something was incomplete and that something was not being with you!" and with that she was swished up into Murakumo's arms and carried out of the room. Momiji jerked as she saw Serena awake and immediately ran over to the happy couple. "Oh my gosh! You're alright!" she squeals. She then remembers her quest and asks, "Where is the galaxy cauldron?" "It's located on the furthest and faintest star in the milky way the null star." "Ah thank you now I know where to search!" and with that she drug Kusanagi and the team out of the room to leave the couple to themselves. Meanwhile at Chaos' Lair Chaos was peering through the crystal flames that showed him the progress of his niece.he didn't like the way that things were going.not one bit.. "Starlights come forth!" "Yes Chaos?" the three stated "You three will do everything in your power to stop the Kushinada from getting that flower . if you fail.you know what happens." While fingering his wristbands. "We shall not fail!" and with that the Starlights headed out in search of some way to stop the Kushinada. 


End file.
